Cambiando la rutina
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Era ridículo. Divertido si eres un espectador que ha visto varias veces la escena con dos protagonistas tan peculiares, e incluso, puede llegar hasta cierto punto, ser romántico.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon. **

* * *

**Cambiando la Rutina**

_Me hice una promesa _  
_Hace unos días _  
_Para tocar tu mano _  
_Y no me atrevo todavía _

**El Rey Azul-Emmanuel**

Era ridículo. Divertido si eres un espectador que ha visto varias veces la escena con dos protagonistas tan peculiares, e incluso, puede llegar hasta cierto punto, ser romántico.

Hillwood era una gran ciudad, no tan grande como New York, pero era grande a comparación de otras ciudades cercanas. Millares de personas se paseaban por sus calles y esquinas y resultaba curioso que, casi a diario, en la misma esquina -o casi siempre-, el destino se encargaba - y ella igual, al negarse a cambiar de ruta- chocara frecuentemente -y únicamente- con el mismo individuo que, hace ya bastante tiempo, en un día que su psique le presentaba en colores sepia, le mostrara un poco de esa amabilidad que empelaba en conocido y desconocidos, posando encima de su cabeza un paraguas amarillo, le sonriera con ganas y generosidad e hiciera un pequeño pero significativo halago hacia la rubia. _"Me gusta tu moño"_

Helga, guardaba ese pequeño _me gusta_, como el comienzo de una historia de amor cursi, que por supuesto tenia que acabar con ese aun mas cursi final que se ocupa para los cuentos infantiles _"Y vivieron felices para siempre". _Así, y de ninguna otra forma tenia que acabar su historia -cursi- de amor con Arnold, después de enfrentar a un sin fin de problemas que pondrían en riesgo a su amor incondicional. Pero por el momento ese final tan cursi hasta la medula, tendría que esperar, aun le faltaban muchos años por que vivir y un sin fin de planes para conquistar el mundo y hoy, justo delante de su nariz tenia que lidiar con la constante rutina de la esquina, la caída de espaldas y sobretodo Arnold.

Arnold fue el primero en levantarse, se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y le extendió una mano caballerosa ante la cara de la rubia, quien seguía en el suelo adolorida por la caída. Esa mano que alguna vez había sostenido un paraguas amarillo sobre ella.

-¿Estas bien, Helga?- _¿Estas bien, Helga?, Si, contigo siempre mi querido Arnoldo. _Le habría encantado decir eso, sujetar la mano que se extendía en su cara, atraerlo y besarlo como esa vez en el techo de Industrias Futuro, en cambio, arrugo el ceño, mas por costumbre que por querer hacerlo, y pensó en apartar la mano de un manotazo y decirle en un tono un poco mas alto de lo normal, sin llegar a gritar _¡Piérdete, Cabeza de balón!,_ Si, eso estaría bien, pero algo en su cabeza rubia hizo un _clic, _y tomo en cuenta la rutina_, _el ayudándola y ella siendo grosera, esa era la rutina, siempre desde que conoció a Arnold, se pregunto ¿Por que no cambiar la rutina? ¿Por que no, tomar la mano de Arnold y acabar de una buena vez esa fea costumbre de negar su mano?

La respuesta era simple, no tenia nada de extraordinario, tenia miedo. Helga era un tanto cobarde, no como Harold, no, jamás como el, pero era cobarde en demostrar sus sentimientos, y el hecho de cambiar aunque sea solo esa pequeña rutina, la hacia dudar. Dudar de que si cambiaba, tal vez no volvieran a caer -literalmente- y que probablemente Arnold y ella no chocarían de nuevo en esa esquina, que no volverían a la pequeña rutina en la que solo intervenían esos dos. No, se negaba a dejar que otra ocupara su lugar en esa rutina, en esa esquina y con su Arnold. Pero ¿y si...Resultaba algo bueno?, ¿si al tomar su mano, sucedió algo maravilloso?

No tuvo tiempo para debatir los pros y los contra de cambiar su rutina, Arnold la miraba extrañado aun con la mano extendida hacia ella, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando en sus dos posibilidades? Tomo la mano de Arnold, aun dudando de lo que hacia, pero toda duda desaparecía al tomar la mano. Noto la sorpresa en las pupilas verdes del chico, quien seguramente estaba esperando ser rechazado como tantas veces. Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en el rostro contrario y el de Helga se tiño de un leve carmesí.

-Gracias, Arnold.-Dijo simple, cuando la ayudaba a levantarse- Pero que no se haga costumbre tomarme de la mano, Cabeza de balón.

-Lo que digas, Helga.-Ninguno de los dos aparto la mano del contrario.-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

¿Que?...Es decir, como quieras, mientras no me estorbes en el camino.-

-Claro.-Arnold rodó los ojos, sin perder su sonría.

Ambos caminaron con dirección al pórtico de la rubia, fue un poco curioso que ninguno de los dos se soltara de la mano durante todo el trayecto. A Helga casi se le sale corazón al darse cuenta.

* * *

Hola pequeños y lindos lectores, He traido para ustedes otro de mis nada heroicos fic(?) xD, como sea esta historia se supone que debia salir, amm hace dos o tres dias, junto con otro fic, pero a causa de mi cofperezacof no pude terminar este fic hasta ayer. Es cortito, lo se, pero espero que sea de su agrado n_n.

Gracias por leer :3. Adios


End file.
